Buena niña en construcción
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ligero AU en el que Megu es una niña que se está enfermando por todo y siempre es curada con inyecciones que no le gustan y acaba huyendo del hospital, acabando así en la iglesia abandonada donde conoce a Suigintou, quien se decide a cambiar a Megu a cambio de aceptarla como médium. Oneshot


**Advertencia: **Hace poco tuve esta extraña idea mientras paseaba por el feis, supongo que a Vlad y demás fans de Suigintou le parecerá cómico esste oneshot, pero primero léanlo y me dicen después

**Buena niña en construcción**

En un hospital bastante conocido de aquel lado de Tokyo entra un hombre muy preocupado con una chica muy, muy joven tomada de su mano. Al parecer la jovencita había enfermado nuevamente y los médicos fueron de inmediato a ver qué era lo que la aquejaba. En cuestión de minutos concluyeron que sólo tenía gripe y le ofrecieron al señor nuevamente un tratamiento para curar a la chica rápidamente a base de una inyección que la haría sentir mejor, pero Megu al escuchar lo que le tenían que hacer se fue corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo para no ser inyectada. Corrió y corrió hasta encontrar una iglesia abandonada donde pensó que podría esconderse mientras la buscaban.

Megu: ¡Me niego a que me den otra inyección!- exclamaba en la solitaria oscuridad de aquella destartalada iglesia- Preferiría morirme de la próxima enfermedad que me dé antes de tolerar otra vez que me inyecten ¿Qué se creen que soy? ¿Un queso, un conejillo de indias? Desearía que simplemente dijeran que me recomiendan pastillas o descanso, pero siempre quieren resolver todo lo que tengo a fuerza de esas dolorosas jeringas. Cómo deseo morirme ahora para no tener que soportarlos más.

La niña destacaba en muchas cosas tanto en el hospital como en la escuela por muchas cosas, principalmente porque era muy indisciplinada y floja, además que se le hacía muy difícil hacer amigos y era muy respondona con la gente adulta. Sus notas eran decepcionantes y las expectativas para su futuro eran muy pobres, por lo que muy pocas personas se mantenían aún esperanzados en que Megu pudiese mejorar.

La pequeña Megu empieza a llorar junto al destrozado altar, procurando hacerlo en silencio para que nadie la fuese a encontrar. De pronto algo ilumina la iglesia y Megu se escondió donde pudo pues creía que se trataban de su padre y los médicos. Al asomar un poco su vista descubre que la luz provenía de una maleta que no había notado antes, así que con algo de timidez y cautela se acerca a la maleta y trata de tocarla y al alcanzarla la luz se apaga tan pronto como se había encendido.

Megu traga grueso por lo temerosa que estaba por lo que podría pasar, abre lentamente la maleta y descubre una muñeca de cabello blanco y ropas en blanco y negro que se notaba muy elegante. Megu se queda contemplándola muy entusiasmada y ve una pequeña llave para dar cuerda, y es entonces que se da cuenta que la pequeña llave era para poner a funcionar esa hermosa muñeca y se anima a revisarla antes de poner el mecanismo en marcha.

Megu: A ver qué hace esta muñequita... ¡Increíble!- la niña ve unas curiosas alas salir de la espalda de la muñeca y pone cara de estar viendo un hermoso campo primaveral- Es la muñeca de un ángel. Seguro que si le doy cuerda empezará a cantar cosas bonitas que a lo mejor me animan. A ver...- revisa de pies a cabeza su nueva muñeca, dejando para el final el detalle de revisarla bajo la falda- Lo sabía, con esta ropa tan antigua estaba segura que usaría este tipo de chones pasados de moda- ubica en la espalda de la muñeca el lugar donde debía encajar la llave y pone el mecanismo en marcha, y luego sienta a la curiosa muñeca en la orilla de la maleta mientras esperaba a ver qué pasaba.

La muñeca se mueve de manera mecánica durante los primeros segundos y luego se pone de pie ante Megu. La niña se sentía como si estuviera paseando en una gigantesca tienda de dulces y peluches mientras miraba a su muñeca abrir los ojitos y dedicarle una mirada rojiza brillante. La albina se acerca con pasos lentos y algo torpes por no caminar desde hace mucho tiempo, mira fijamente a Megu y le acerca una mano a su rostro. La intención verdadera era abofetearla por manosearla y revisarla bajo la ropa, pero su palmada resultó tan suave que Megu creyó que la muñeca sólo le había agarrado cariño apenas la vio.

Megu: ¡Wow! ¡Qué linda es esta muñeca!- la levanta y la hace dar unos cuantos giros al aire- Vendrás a vivir conmigo y te llamarás Tenshi-san ¿Te gusta el nombre?

Suigintou: Yo ya... tengo nombre- Megu se queda de piedra al ver que su muñeca le respondió-. Mi nombre es Suigintou, y soy la primera Rozen Maiden.

Megu: ¿Eh? ¿Rozen Maiden?

Suigintou: Así es- la muñeca se va volando de los brazos de la niña y se posa sobre el altar-. Nosotras existimos para establecer vínculos de vida con humanos que serán nuestros médiums y entonces...

Megu: ¿Dijiste vínculos de vida?- interrumpe y acerca su rostro tanto al de la muñeca albina que ésta da un par de pasos atrás asustada- ¿Eso significa que puedes tomar mi vida por medio de ese vínculo?

Suigintou: Si se nos va la mano, entonces sí- responde encogiéndose de hombros y mirando curiosa a la chica.

Megu: Genial, entonces quiero ser tu médium ahora- Suigintou se queda viendo a la niña con cara de WTF.

Suigintou: ¿Quieres ser mi médium sólo para morir? ¿Qué te ocurre para que desees morir, pequeña?- alza una ceja sin comprender cómo puede una chica tan pequeña desear dejar de vivir.

Megu: Lo que pasa es que cada tercer día me estoy enfermando de algo, y siempre mi padre me lleva al hospital y allá resuelven todo dándome una inyección- responde con tono suplicante y tose un poco antes de darle la espalda a Suigintou, subirse la falda, remover un poco sus pantis y enseñarle a la sorprendida muñeca las innumerables marcas de las inyecciones que había recibido apenas en las últimas semanas-. Yo ya no quiero seguir así, prefiero morir ahora antes que volver a dejarlos que me inyecten las nalgas. Es un favor que te agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Solo eso?- la prusiana fingía sentirse aburrida con la excusa de Megu, pero en realidad sentía que había escuchado más de lo que deseaba-. He conocido gente con problemas realmente serios y que aún así preferían seguir viviendo. Creo que tú necesitas ayuda psicológica en vez de una inyección. Mejor me voy- la muñeca albina toma su maleta y empieza a volar para irse, pero Megu se abraza a ella y le impide irse.

Megu: ¡Necesito de tu ayuda, Tenshi-san! No quiero que esos doctores novatos me den una inyección, y además tienen una cara de ser tan inseguros que probablemente fallarán si me dan la inyección y tendrán que volverme a pinchar una y otra vez. Yo no quiero eso, por favor sálvame.

Suigintou: Está bien, te voy a ayudar a que no te den ninguna inyección- la muñeca trata de zafarse del fuerte abrazo de la niña, y con mucho trabajo lo logra-. Realmente eres muy llorona para ser una chica. Yo creía que eran los niños los únicos que lloraban si les inyectaban, pero igual te ayudo.

Megu: ¡Entonces déjame ser tu médium y mátame antes de que me descubran!

Suigintou: No tan rápido, niña. Mi anillo no anda parando en cualquier mano que se me aparezca. Primero tienes que demostrarme que eres una buena niña y que eres obediente para aceptarte.

Megu: ¿Eh?

Suigintou: No te preocupes, te ayudaré ahora mismo con tu enfermedad- Suigintou se acerca a Megu y le revisa todo el rostro-. Ya veo, tienes gripe. Eso no es problema para mí, casualmente mi anterior médium me había dejado algo de jarabe para que pueda limpiar los pulmones en caso de alguna enfermedad de esta clase- la muñeca revisa la maleta y saca el jarabe y una cuchara-. Ahora abre la boca y dí "Ahhh"- la niña le hace caso y Suigintou le provee de su remedio, en cuestión de minutos Megu estaba perfecta de salud.

Megu: ¡Es increíble! Ya no me siento mal, pero hay un problema, Tenshi-san- la pequeña prusiana vuelve a poner cara de WTF por la nueva objeción de la niña-. Ocurre que casi todos los días me estoy enfermando de algo nuevo, y entonces sería cuestión de algunos días para que me quieran llevar otra vez al hospital y me den esa inyección. Necesito que evites eso, Tenshi-san.

Suigintou: Como te dije antes, sólo siendo mi médium podré cumplir tu deseo plenamente, o bien puedes ofrecerme algo de valor para que pueda cumplir tu deseo por un tiempo corto, así que te pregunto ¿tienes algo que me puedas ofrecer?

Megu: Tengo mi cuerpo- a Suigintou le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Suigintou: Creo que no pasará nada si te doy un deseo gratis por ahora- limpia su garganta un momento y vuelve a recoger su maleta-. Yo misma me aseguraré que te encuentres bien de salud y a cambio debes ser una buena chica, comerte todo lo que hay en tu plato, dormir temprano siempre, hacer toda tu tarea y no estar hasta altas horas de la noche afuera sin avisar a tu casa, ¿me entendiste?

Megu: Comprendido, Tenshi-san- dice con gran emoción y con ganas de abrazar a su nueva muñeca-. Me portaré muy bien y cuando estemos en casa te daré todos los dulces que quieras y al final podré ser tu médium- Suigintou sonreía muy orgullosa de la niña-. He escuchado que las personas buenas, importantes e inteligentes siempre mueren a temprana edad, mientras que los irrelevantes, los malvados y los tontos siempre viven hasta ser muy viejitos- a Suigintou le sale otra gota en la cabeza.

Suigintou: Para serte franca, yo no creo mucho en eso.

* * *

**Casa de Megu**

Suigintou no tuvo ningún problema para instalarse en la habitación de la niña, mientras ella le traía los dulces que le había prometido y luego se sentó a estudiar. Gracias al remedio de Suigintou, la niña recibió el visto bueno de parte de unos sorprendidos doctores que no comprendían cómo podía alguien curarse tan rápido de una gripe, y al fin al concluyeron que tal vez era sólo una pequeña alergia.

Megu dedicó el resto del día a estudiar como si su vida dependiese de ello, y la muñeca se dedicó por su parte a los videojuegos de la niña, estaba muy entretenida viendo los nuevos avances tecnológicos en materia de entretenimiento, pero de vez en cuando se cercioraba del estado de Megu. Ya entrada la noche Megu se quedó dormida en su escritorio, y Suigintou al darse cuenta busca volando una manta para cubrir a la niña antes de encerrarse ella en su maleta.

Y así pasaría el año para ambas, Suigintou salía de vez en cuando a pasear, comía dulces y jugaba cada vez que estuviese aburrida, y Megu estaba estudiando de sol a sol y recibiendo los remedios de la muñeca, aunque no desaprovechó para preguntar al menos una vez por semana cuándo la muñeca la aceptaría como su médium. Ambas se habían hecho mejores amigas y siempre hablaban durante los ratos libres de la niña (hago énfasis ahí porque Suigintou no necesita mención si casi todo su tiempo era libre XD), Megu enseñaba a Suigintou a cocinar y a cocer ropa y la muñeca le enseñaba su vida como una Rozen Maiden.

Suigintou: ...Y fue así que logré derrotar a Shinku en pulseadas luego de casi treinta minutos bastante tensos y dramáticos. Deberías haber visto cómo lloraba su médium porque el muy ingenuo apostó todo su dinero a que Shinku me vencía- explicaba entre risas de Megu y ambas estaban comiendo helado juntas- ¡Y Suiseiseki! Ella bailaba y brincaba de un lado a otro como loca porque ahora se había quedado con todo el dinero. Casi acaba llamándome "onee-chan" cuando nos despedimos.

Megu: Eso fue genial, Suigintou. Ojalá estuviese ahí.

Suigintou: Cuando seas mi médium podré llevarte ahí, se trata de una reunión muy exclusiva al que sólo vamos las Rozen Maiden y los médiums- ambas siguen riendo y comiendo helado hasta que llegó la hora del show de Kun-kun.

* * *

**Final del año escolar**

Era otro hermoso día en la casa de Megu, una niña que estaba más feliz de lo que había recordado haber estado en su vida. Llevaba casi un año sin ir al hospital, las inyecciones no las habían vuelto a traumar, tenía una mejor amiga que le ayudó a socializar con otros seres humanos, sus notas en cuestión de pocas semanas se volvieron unas de las mejores en la escuela, y ahora para remate fue elegida como la que leería el discurso de fin de año gracias a su disciplina, aplicación e inteligencia. Megu aparece corriendo en su habitación y casi asusta de muerte a la muñeca alada que tenía una plácida siesta en la cama de la niña.

Megu: ¡Tenshi-san! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡He logrado todos los honores en la escuela!

Suigintou: ¡No me asustes de esa forma! Pero de todas formas felicidades por lograr ser una chica ejemplar, estoy muy orgullosa, Megu.

Megu: ¿Ahora sí puedo ser tu médium, Suigintou?

Suigintou: Pues claro que sí- la muñeca saca de su ropa un anillo que se notaba enorme en su mano, pero poco le importó a Megu-. Una vez que beses el anillo estarás firmando tu contrato conmigo y serás a partir de hoy mi médium, ¿qué te parece?

La chica no esperó más y se puso en posición para besar el anillo de Suigintou, y así firmó su conexión con la muñeca albina. Al besarlo, el anillo se transportó al dedo de la niña, era un detalle que para Megu era sencillamente hermoso. Todos sus esfuerzos habían rendido sus frutos, y más ahora que Megu consiguió lo que desde un principio deseaba.

Megu: ¿Ahora qué?

Suigintou: Pues por ahora tendremos que esperar a la próxima reunión entre las Rozen Maiden- Megu se queda de piedra por lo que oyó-. Precisamente esta mañana se realizó la última reunión y no habrán más hasta la semana que viene, así que por ahora no se puede. Pero no te lamentes, el juego de ajedrez entre Hinaichigo y Souseiseki fue algo lento y aburrido, además que hubieron algunas peleas porque Kirakishou incitó a Hinaichigo para que hiciera trampa.

Megu: ¿Ehhhh? ¡Pensé que me ibas a llevar a la reunión! Me lo prometiste, Tenshi-san- la chica empieza a lloriquear.

Suigintou: También te dije que la reunión iba a ser al mediodía, y tú acabas de llegar cuando está anocheciendo- la muñeca señala el cielo anaranjado, a lo que Megu se acordó y empezó a patalear en su cama.

Megu: ¡No es justo! Esperaba salir temprano para que me llevaras esa reunión que tienes con las otras muñecas, pero ahora tengo que aguantar hasta la semana que viene. Ya he perdido las ganas de vivir- a la prusiana le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Suigintou: Tampoco es para tanto, Megu. Sólo tenemos que esperar hasta la próxima semana y podremos ir juntas. Ya verás que todo valdrá la pena, incluso hay hidromasaje y bingo...

Megu: Pero es muy aburrido esperar, y más cuando llevo un año haciendo eso- la niña hunde su rostro en una almohada y mueve sus piernas como si pataleara-. Tiene que haber una forma para que pueda conocer a los demás con los que tú andas cada vez que te vas sola, Suigintou.

Suigintou: Si no mal recuerdo hay una forma- Megu se levanta de pronto y se acerca bastante a su muñeca-. Da la casualidad que gracias a Kanaria aprobamos que para adelantar las reuniones entre las Rozen Maiden hay que ofrecerme algo, después de todo soy quien preside las reuniones por este año, y para la próxima será Suiseiseki quien tomará el puesto.

Megu: ¿En serio tengo que darte algo, Tenshi-san?- la muñeca asiente muy segura, y de pronto la niña se quita a medias el uniforme- Por ahora no traje dulces, pero sabes que siempre tengo mi cuerpo- la muñeca pone cara WTF y se aleja un poco.

Suigintou: Mejor dame tu teléfono porque voy a llamar a los demás médiums para decirles que mañana hay una reunión especial- la muñeca hacía hasta lo imposible para no aceptar el cuerpo de la niña.

Megu: ¡Yupi!

**Fin**

* * *

Es la primera vez que hago un oneshot con Suigintou y Megu en el centro, así decidí apostar por algo distinto al drama y sufrimiento que se puede leer en todos los demás oneshots que he leído sobre ellas dos, espero que esta apuesta haya realmente valido la pena, porque créanme que no soy ninguna luminaria con historias lacrimógenas. Y por cierto, si me preguntan de dónde saqué esta idea loca, mejor se aguantan porque no les diré ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Hasta otra


End file.
